eurekafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lyncht Fargo
Blinde Wut infiziert alle bei Global Dynamics, insbesondere Fargo, mit potentiell katastrophalen Folgen. Dr. Isaac Perrish, ein unzufriedener Wissenschaftler, ist in diesen Vorfall verwickelt. Handlung Fargo ist verzweifelt: General Mansfield will unbedingt Ergebnisse auf dem Gebiet der "Nicht-tödlichen Waffen" sehen, doch Fargo hat keine Ahnung, was dort gerade entwickelt wird. Allison gibt ihm dem Rat, sich mit Dr. Parrish, dem Leiter des Projekts, zu unterhalten, der allerdings als recht eigensinnig verschrien ist. Carter hat derweil noch immer Probleme, sich damit zu arrangieren, dass Tess nun bei ihm einziehen wird. Dr. Grant rät ihm, Tess reinen Wein einzuschenken, wenn er sich unwohl dabei fühlt, auch wenn er Tess damit verletzen könnte. Schließlich könne er nicht immer den guten Kerl spielen. Fargo muss feststellen, dass er in dieser Realität als ziemlicher Tyrann bekannt ist und das Personal richtiggehend Angst vor ihm hat. Schließlich lässt er sich von Dr. Parrish und Zane, der für Parrishs Team arbeitet, den Stand der Forschung demonstrieren, doch keine von Parrishs Entwicklungen funktioniert so, wie sie funktionieren sollte. Dr. Grant hat sich derweil das defekte Brückengerät kommen lassen und bittet Henry, mit ihm daran zu arbeiten. Er ist nicht daran interessiert, wieder in seine Zeit zurück zu gelangen, sondern möchte neue Dinge erforschen, zu denen er wegen des begrenzten Wissens in seiner Zeit keinen Zugang hatte. Henry ist nicht ganz wohl dabei, will Grant jedoch unterstützen. Auf dem Weg in sein Büro wird Fargo von einem Gerät aus dem "Nicht-tödliche-Waffen"-Programm angegriffen. Fargo lässt sofort Carter kommen und verlangt eine eingehende Untersuchung des Vorfalls. Dieser knöpft sich zunächst Zane vor, der jedoch ungeheuer wütend auf Fargo ist, da er ihn ständig neuen Teams zuweist. Dr. Parrish gibt derweil Jo gegenüber zu, dass er das Gerät auf Fargo angesetzt hat. Grant und Henry haben derweil ein wenig an dem Brückengerät herumgeschraubt und es neu zusammengebaut und kalibriert. Als Henry eine Schraube befestigen will, verschwindet plötzlich sein Schraubenzieher spurlos. Fargo entschuldigt sich bei Parrishs Team, doch Parrish geht wütend auf ihn los und beschimpft ihn als Schoßhündchen von Mansfield. Carter fällt auf, dass sich, während Parrish sich in Rage redet, seine Augen verändern. Nun platzt auch Fargo der Kragen und er geht ebenfalls auf Parrish los und beginnt mit ihm zu kämpfen. Parrish nimmt sich daraufhin eine Waffe und fängt an, unkontrolliert um sich zu schießen. Carter ist die ganze Sache nicht geheuer, doch Jo gesteht schließlich, dass am Vormittag ein Wissenschaftler des Biochemie-Labors eine seltsame rote Flüssigkeit verschüttet hat. Carter wundert sich, dass Jo darüber einfach hinweggesehen hat, doch sie entgegnet ihm wütend, dass er sie ihre Arbeit machen lassen soll. Tess sucht verunsichert Allison auf und fragt sie, warum Carter sich plötzlich so stark verändert hat und so reagiert, als wolle er nicht, dass sie zu ihm zieht. Unterdessen bemerkt Henry, dass alles, was er anfasst, plötzlich verschwindet. Doch nicht nur ihm geht es so, auch Dr. Grant lässt alles verschwinden, was er berührt. Unterdessen sind auch Jo und der Leiter des Biochemie-Labors von der um sich greifenden Wut befallen worden und gehen aufeinander los. Carter kann Jo nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, den Wissenschaftler zu erwürgen. Ihm gelingt es, dem Wissenschaftler seinen Kittel, sowie eine Probe der verschütteten Flüssigkeit abzunehmen, die sich jedoch schnell als Himbeersaft herausstellt. Unterdessen droht die Situation bei GD zu eskalieren. Jeder greift seinen Nachbarn an und auch Jo zieht ihre Waffe und droht damit, Carter zu erschießen, sollte er sich ihr in den Weg stellen. Carter redet auf sie ein und kann sie überzeugen, ihm ihre Waffe zu überlassen, bevor sie etwas Unüberlegtes tut. Schließlich hat sich Jo wieder etwas beruhigt und begleitet Allison auf die Krankenstation, die mittlerweile vollkommen verlassen ist. Nur Dr. Parrish liegt noch auf einer Trage. Als Jo und Allison sich ihm nähern, beginnt er in unendlicher Wut um sich zu schlagen und zu schreien. Nur mit Mühe gelingt es den beiden Frauen, ihn ruhig zu stellen. Dr. Grant erkennt zum ersten Mal, dass sein Sprung in die Zukunft sein Leben grundlegend geändert hat und niemand mehr existiert, den er einst kannte. Jo hat sich derweil auf die Suche nach Zane gemacht, um ihn auf die Krankenstation bringen zu können. Unterdessen stößt Tess zu Carter und Fargo, die sich beide ebenfalls auf den Weg zur Krankenstation befinden. Dabei geraten sie in einen Pulk wütender Menschen, die sich sofort aufmachen, Fargo zu lynchen. Nur mit Mühe und Not schaffen die drei es, sich in einen Fahrstuhl zu retten. Schließlich fällt Carter auf, dass die einzigen, die nicht von der Wut "befallen" wurden, er, Tess und Allison sind. Carter, Fargo und Tess kehren in Parrishs Labor zurück und finden dort tote Bienen. Diese dienten in einem Experiment dazu, einen "Beruhigungsstrahl" zu testen, der ihnen ihre Wut entziehen sollte. Tess findet schließlich heraus, dass der Strahl die Oxytocin-Produktion im Körper ankurbeln sollte, stattdessen jedoch wohl die Vasopression-Level im Gehirn gesteigert hat. Dies führt nun dazu, dass die Menschen immer mehr Wut verspüren und das Gehirn dies irgendwann nicht mehr ertragen kann. Jo kettet sich schließlich selbst fest, da sie spürt, dass sie sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat. Immer mehr "Infizierte" versuchen derweil, in die Krankenstation zu drängen, und Allison scheint auf verlorenem Posten zu stehen. Da er keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sieht, macht Carter Fargo zum Freiwild, um so Allison befreien zu können. Tess hat derweil den Strahl der Maschine umgepolt und feuert just in dem Moment, als die wütende Meute Fargo eingekreist hat. Mit einem Mal sind sie alle wieder normal. Dr. Parrish und Fargo schließen nun wieder Frieden, doch Carter ahnt, dass zwischen ihm und Tess noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen ist, da sie gemerkt hat, dass er sich ihr gegenüber eigenartig verhält. Er hat allerdings für sich selbst beschlossen, dass er mit ihr Schluss machen muss und nicht immer der gute Kerl sein kann. Grant und Henry grübeln noch immer, wieso sie Dinge verschwinden lassen können, als Henrys Frau dazu kommt und gesteht, dass sie sich einen Scherz mit ihnen erlaubt hat und die Werkzeuge nur eine sich auflösende Nachbildung von Henrys eigentlichen Werkzeugen sind. Carter gesteht Jo, dass er die Arbeit mit ihr vermisst und deswegen bei GD immer wieder ihre Nähe gesucht hat. Dann kehrt er nach Hause zu Tess zurück. Sie ahnt bereits, dass etwas nicht stimmt und ist dann den Tränen nahe, als Carter ihr entgegnet, dass sie besser nicht zusammen ziehen sollten. Er rät ihr, das Jobangebot in Australien anzunehmen, weil sie dort glücklicher sein wird, als bei ihm. Tess ist wütend und auch traurig, als sie realisiert, dass sich Carter gerade von ihr getrennt hat. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie ihn liebt, dann verlässt sie sein Haus.